


Dionysus' Kiss

by Sangerin



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991)
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, F/F, Femslash, Special Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth stood up and grabbed both of Idgie's hands.  'Come in and swim with me,' she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dionysus' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://rebism.livejournal.com/profile)[**rebism**](http://rebism.livejournal.com/)'s kisslet prompt. Thanks to [](http://melwil.livejournal.com/profile)[**melwil**](http://melwil.livejournal.com/) for the (much-needed) beta.

Between the drinking and the poker-playing and then Ruth diving petticoat-clad into the river, Idgie was trembling from head to toe by the time Ruth sat back down beside her. Beneath Ruth's wet shift, Idgie could see her nipples, stiff beneath the cotton. She could feel the heat of Ruth's body next to her, and had to keep her eyes firmly fixed on the dark surface of the river to keep from devouring Ruth's may-as-well-be-naked form.

'What's the matter, Idgie?' Ruth asked. She jostled Idgie with her elbow until Idgie turned to face her. 'I'm not used to you being so quiet,' she said.

'And I'm not used to you being so loud,' replied Idgie. 'Shoulda known someone so quiet most of the time would be a noisy drunk.'

'I am _not_ drunk!' exclaimed Ruth.

'And you never played baseball, neither,' said Idgie.

They were silent for a moment, until Ruth stood up and grabbed both of Idgie's hands. 'Come in and swim with me,' she said. She tugged until Idgie stood up.

Idgie shook her head. 'I can't.'

'Don't be ridiculous!' said Ruth. 'I know you can swim. Seen you swimming plenty of times.'

Still Idgie shook her head. 'Wouldn't end well, Ruth.' She tried to take her hands from Ruth's, but Ruth held on tight.

'I've no idea what you mean.'

All Idgie's frustration broke free at last. 'Because I want to kiss you, you fool! And you're all wet, and so pretty, and if I go in the water with you, I'll kiss you, and then I'll never see you again.' Ruth had dropped Idgie's hands, and finally able to move, Idgie turned away from Ruth and moved up the bank of the river, eventually sinking to the ground and hiding her head in her hands.

After a moment or two, she felt Ruth's hands on hers, gently stroking her skin.

'Is that all you're worrying about?' asked Ruth.

'It's enough,' said Idgie.

Ruth softly slid her fingers beneath Idgie's, until she could take Idgie's hands from her face and hold them firmly.

'Where you go, I will go,' Ruth said. 'And no kiss is ever going to scare me away. Not when I've been wanting to kiss you for most of the summer.' Idgie looked into Ruth's eyes. There was no teasing there, nor any hesitation. And Ruth herself was moving closer to Idgie, not further away. And then, almost before Idgie had registered what was happening, Ruth's lips were on hers, soft and seeking. Idgie let her lips part, let the tip of her tongue brush along Ruth's top lip before she pulled back.

'Truly?' she asked.

Ruth nodded. 'Truly.' And leaned in to brush her lips even more firmly against Idgie's.


End file.
